


the cruel ways of a hero

by weekendwine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dream is dead, Gore, Insanity, Murder, Villains, dreamwastaken - Freeform, tommy goes insane, tommy is a killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendwine/pseuds/weekendwine
Summary: in which tommyinnit goes insane and kills his worst enemy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	the cruel ways of a hero

The words that escape Tubbo’s mouth are simply and quaint but as they reach Tommy’s ears, it's as if the whole world turned red and shook around him. “Today, I hear by declare Tommyinnit, son of Philza, to be exiled from L’manburg, immediately!” There’s ringing in his ears he searches for words to say, to change Tubbo’s mind but he can’t and it's annoying! Instead, as Dream steps forward, he grips at Fundy’s sleeve. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the hybrid but there’s nothing he can do. Dream, as amazing of a man he was, never listened to him. He was cruel and evil towards the teenager, all because he is rebelling against the rules. It was extinct in the mind of someone as traumatized and broken as he was.

Silent tears fall down his cheeks as he chokes down a sob, and suddenly he’s being hugged. For once he isn’t opposed by the fox’s presence. It’s comforting and if in any other situation he would’ve said that he never wanted to let go, but he was exiled and Dream was escorting him out. “Dream! He’s a child for fucks sake! Of course, he isn’t going to listen to you! Just stop being an idiot and let him stay in L’manburg. Exile him from the Dream SMP but do NOT rip his home away from him” His attempts to talk his Fiance out of it fell deaf to his ears as he grips Tommy by the back of his shirt and rips him from the warm embrace between Fundy’s arms. That will most likely be the last warm, human touch he will feel in months? Years? He didn’t know how long he was exiled for. 

He watches as Fundy whispers an unspoken apology before grabbing Tubbo. He can’t see how his best friend is doing but in a cruel way, he hopes that Tubbo dreads the words he spoke for the rest of his life until Tommy can go back to L’manburg, until he’s back home. And from what he can see, he’s sad. He’s hugging Fundy, gripping him like he’s the last person he will see in weeks but he’s not and it makes Tommy angry. He watches as Fundy caresses Tubbo’s hair and as his best friend breaks down and he thinks. Yes, he is exiled but Fundy was too angry, and his Tubbo as he fell to his knees and cried was all too sad. How long would he be gone for? They act like he will be gone for a few months and not a few weeks but really what time can he go home?

He wipes away his tears before he asks “How long? How long will I be exiled for?” His voice is no higher than a whisper but Dream hears him, Tommy can just tell that the latter heard him, even if he showed no noticeable signs of doing so. The older one doesn't answer right away. He waits and waits, and he can feel the tension grow but he doesn’t speak yet. There is a right time to tell him and that time wasn’t right now, not as waves crashed into their boat and as Tommy’s belongings clashed against the walls of the boat. The younger grips at the boat walls, as much as he wipes away his tears, they keep falling. He should be helping Tubbo and Fundy and Niki break down the obsidian walls that surround L’manburg but he instead is lost in the middle of the ocean. He should be laughing as if none of the wars ever happened. As if Wilbur never died but he can’t because he’s exiled and he’s lost and he’s so so cold. 

He didn’t know how to feel when he heard the news. Forever? That was absurd! Crazy! Dream doesn’t leave though, after telling him the news. He threatens him with his items and suddenly he feels so naked. Every day he worked so hard for was stolen from him and burnt, and then the dumb green man left. He just wants to go to sleep but nowhere is safe. He is starting from scratch and he’s so tired but there are so many mobs that just want to kill him. He just wants to go home though, back to L’manburg where he was safe. He’s alone and cold and holds so many regrets but he can’t take any of them back because it's too late and he’s alone in the middle of nowhere hidden behind a forest and an ocean and a desert and a place where no one, not even Ranboo would come looking for him. It was funny, how just a few days ago he was laughing with Tubbo and his friends and everyone but now he was alone! And he took so many things for granted...  
It had been a few days or something. He lost track after he went mining and came back up to darkness. He had gone mining when it was dark and it had been a while so how many days had passed since he hid from whoever visited. Not that anyone did, he was pretty sure that Tubbo and Ranboo and everyone forgot about him. He wouldn’t be surprised. He was annoying and selfish and a bastard according to Tubbo. It was okay though because he was right. Still, knowing just how alone he would be for the rest of his life broke his heart over and over again. Every day he searched to see a boat but it never came, not until today. But Dream sits in that boat and he’s still wearing that dumb and stupid mask he always wears.

He’s not sure what happens, but his instincts come over him. There’s a knife next to him, he usually uses it to easily kill animals with one slice but it should work the same with humans, right? He would have to test out that theory and he had the perfect test subject. He smiled when he finally came onto the land of his new home. The knife was hidden in the pockets of his pants, and the smile on his face quickly turned into a frown. He didn’t want Dream to see it coming. And he didn’t. He watched as the older fell to the ground, a raspy gasp leaving his mouth as his hands rapidly tried to clog the blood from the wound on his neck. He certainly wasn’t expecting to die, especially today and in an evil way, Tommy enjoyed watching his greatest enemy fall to the ground in defeat, as tears rolled down his eyes and all he could do was feel his body go numb. 

After the death of his enemy, he was left to think. The smell of Dream’s rotting flesh was disgusting but the smell was ignored at the fact that Tommy was finally free! He could go back to L’manburg but not yet. He wanted to see Dream’s body get discovered. He wanted to hear the cries and screams of his enemies as they find their leader being eaten away by the animals of the field. And that he did, he waited in trees and in his tent, watched as wolves fought for the dead man’s bones and as more and more animals ate away at him. Nine days after the death of his enemy, was he finally discovered. He watched as two males, Sapnap and George, flinched at the smell. He watched as he staggered back and saw the body of their best friend lying all over the field as his bones were tossed around like a toy. 

You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain


End file.
